Un cuento antes de dormir
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Ser padre nunca es fácil, y menos cuando eres el gran Uchiha Sasuke, ¿pero podrá salir bien librado de sus hijos, al contarles una historia para que duerman? o será derrotado por ellos. Entren y averígüenlo


-deja de brincar en la cama- se escucho un grito, para después oír a otro grito más

-y tu deja de derramar el chocolate encima de la bebe- la persona responsable de tantos gritos era solo y nada mas que un padre, un poco desesperado, ya que se había quedado a cargo de sus tres hijos por toda una noche, mientras la madre estaba en una misión.

Y bueno hay que admitir que no era muy bueno para mantenerlos a todos quietos. Tenía fama de ser frio, solitario y hasta intimidante, además de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de su aldea, solo que con sus hijos era otra cosa muy distinta.

Con ellos era tierno y hasta manipulable, ¿Quién diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, pudiera ser manipulado por unos niños? Creo que nadie, solo la "afortunada" que se decidió a compartir su vida con el.

Y volviendo con la escena de él y los pequeños, bueno tratare de describírselas lo mejor que pueda.

En una de las camas estaba Riku, el hijo mayor de Sasuke, era muy parecido a él, cabello negro, alto para su edad la cual solo era de 10 años, y la misma mirada que poseía su padre, solo que sus ojos eran idénticos a su madre.

Este pequeño se encontraba brincando en la cama, la cual cabe aclarar era la que compartían sus padres, Sasuke pensaba que tenerlos en una misma habitación mientras cuidaba de ellos, era buena idea, tal parece que no conocía a sus hijos.

Mientras trataba de que Riku dejara de brincar y gritar por toda la habitación, pero más en la cama, su otro hijo Kotaro, de tan solo 7 años, estaba comiéndose un delicioso y exquisito chocolate (según palabras del mismo Sasuke, ya que ese era su chocolate) encima de la única hija de Sasuke, su princesita como el la llamaba.

Aun me cuesta ver a Sasuke de ese modo con sus hijos, pero bueno volviendo a lo nuestro. Su hija era solo una niña de 7 meses de edad llamada Sora. A pesar de ser muy pequeña era una hermosa niña y muy parecida a su hermano Kotaro, ya que los dos tenían los ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, y ser muy tranquilos y callados.

Sasuke corría de un lado a otro tratando de contener a Riku, mientras también trataba de dejar que Kotaro ensuciara a la bebe, estaba totalmente desesperado, ningún entrenamiento ninja le enseñaron como tratar con niños, nadie le dijo como tratar con sus hijos.

-¿QUIEREN CONPORTARSE?- después de gritarles a todo pulmón, quedo respirando con dificultad, además de que su peinado, bueno ya no era tan peinado que digamos.

Los pequeños se quedaron viéndolo por unos instantes, para después volver a lo suyo, con la diferencia que esta vez hasta la pequeña Sora, quiso contribuir con sus hermanos para sacar de quicio a su padre, ya que comenzó a llorar.

A Sasuke no le quedo de otra que caer al suelo de rodillas y sujetándose el cabello con ambas manos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez "_por que a mi". _Dio un suspiro de derrota y opto por dejar que ellos decidieran cuando quedarse quietos.

Después de algunos minutos más de desastre para la pobre habitación de Sasuke, Riku opto por dejar de gritar y brincar, para sentarse en la cama junto al pequeño de Kotaro y su hermana Sora.

-papa- Riku le hablo de una manera un poco mas callada y cansada, debido a todos los brincos que había dado, solo que no tuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió alzar un poco la voz –PAPA-.

Bueno digamos que mas que alzar la voz, grito, lo que provoco en Sasuke un casi infarto de la impresión. Cuando decidió dejarlos por la paz, solo se preocupo de que a la pequeña Sora no le pasara nada, después de eso se dedico a "descansar los ojos" un rato. Al escuchar la voz de Riku en un grito, en verdad lo asusto.

-¿que paso? ¿Nos atacan?-se levanto de un solo golpe y activo su Sharingan para mirar mejor en los alrededores.

-no pasa nada papa, solo que ya tenemos sueño- volteo a ver a Kotaro, que era el que le estaba hablando, a la vez que se tallaba los ojos con una de sus manos, la cual por cierto tenia llena de chocolate y el cual estaba embarrando también en su ojo.

-si papa, pero que exagerado eres- Riku, el cual había sido responsable de la reacción de Sasuke, solo se recostó en la cama, con las manos tras su cabeza.

Después de ver que ningún peligro asechaba a sus hijos, desactivo su Sharingan y miro a sus tres pequeños, para después tratar de que durmieran como ellos querían, los dejaría dormir en su cama, claro solo a la pequeña Sora la dejaría en su cuna cerca de ellos, y de la cama.

Cuando tomo en brazos a la pequeña, después de dejar a los otros dos en la cama, ya listos para dormir, Riku volvió a hablar.

-cuéntanos un cuento papa- el sabia perfectamente que a Sasuke no se le daban muy bien los cuentos, pero seria divertido ver sufrir un poco mas a su padre.

-si cuéntanos algo para dormir- ahora era Kotaro el que le seguía el juego a su hermano.

-¡¿yo?!- lo dicho una vez mas, ningún entrenamiento ninja te enseña a criar a tus hijos.-pero yo no se contar cuentos, mejor duérmanse ya.-

-pero mama siempre nos lee cuentos- Riku uso la misma expresión que su madre usaba con Sasuke, cuando quería que el hiciera algo que él no deseara, no solo se parecían en el color de sus ojos, si no que también en la forma de "chantajear" a Sasuke. –El abuelo también nos lee cuando vamos a su casa-

De pronto Kotaro recordó algo que había escuchado de su madre, mientras hablaba con su tía, en la cual decía que Sasuke tenia la cualidad de ser sumamente orgulloso, y no toleraba que nadie fuera mejor que el. Además de que sabia perfectamente que entre el y su tío Neji, no existía muy buena relación.

-incluso el tío NEJI, los lee muy buenas historias- era aun muy pequeño, pero demasiado listo, descubría los puntos débiles de todas las personas y si era necesario las usaba a su favor para conseguir algo. No era muy su estilo, ya que era algo "retraído", pero siempre decía que ciertas circunstancias lo ameritaban, creo que le esta haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru, bueno es su sensei, pero igual creo que las mañas se pegan.

A Sasuke le pronto le comenzó a dar un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, ya había sido bastante humillante que no haya podido controlar a unos chiquillos, como para que además Neji le contara mejores historias a su hijos que el.

Tomo una silla y la puso a un lado de la cama, aun traía a Sora en brazos, ya que ella tampoco se había dormido, y era buen momento para que también lo hiciera. Se sentó, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo con la mirada en sus pequeños.

Abría la boca, pero la volvía a cerrar, tal parecía que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo empezar, o que contarles a sus hijos. Con una de sus manos comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, nunca creyó que contar una simple historia fuera tan difícil.

-¿Qué pasa papa?- Riku no era un chico con demasiada paciencia que digamos, además de ser un poco mas del carácter de su padre. –Lo sabia, no sabes ninguna.-

-si se…, solo que no decido cual contarles- una gran mentira, pero como el gran Uchiha que era, podía disimular muy bien.

-entonces comienza ya papa-

-esta bien, pero no me apresures Riku-dio un profundo y hondo suspiro y comenzó con su historia, para el esta era la misión mas agotadora que había tenido en toda su vida.

-había una vez…- de pronto fue interrumpido por Kotaro.

-así no, eso ya esta muy repetido, en todos los cuentos lo usan-

-entonces como quieres que comience.-

-no se, como quieras menos así-

-ok- pero que molestos eran sus hijos, ¿acaso todos son así? O solo los suyos.

-en un reino lejano existía una hermosa princesa, con los ojos más hermosos que nunca se hubieran visto jamás, vivía junto a su padre y hermana, pero además también viva con ella un horrible y deformado ser, grotesco a la vista de todos, además de ser débil, patético, tonto, feo…-

-¿va a tratar de princesas?- con una cara de total decepción sus dos hijos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-si, y se callan, a su hermana le gusta- y en efecto la pequeña Sora estaba riendo y muy atenta a las palabras de su padre.- tengan paciencia y habrá algo de acción. Ahora ¿en que estaba?-

-en el tío Neji-

-a si en tío N… ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando de el?- a Sasuke en verdad le sorprendió mucho ver que su hijo Kotaro descubriera de quien hablaba.

-es obvio papa, cuando hablas del tío Neji te refieres a él como débil, patético, tonto, feo y de más- el pequeño hizo una cuenta de todas "las cualidades" que según Sasuke, Neji tenía.

-si además que cuando hablas de Naruto lo haces como Dobe, cabezota, ramen- adicto, idiota, usuratonkachi.- ahora el Riku el que le enumeraba las "cualidades" de su mejor amigo.

-y de seguro la hermosa princesa no es otra que mama. A ella siempre te refieres como la mas hermosa, tierna, linda, y el amor de tu vida.- ante esto Kotaro soltó una pequeña risita al ver como su padre se sonrojaba por lo que el decía. –lo vez hasta te pones como ella.-

En eso tanto Riku, como Kotaro se comenzaron a burlar de su padre por la reacción tan parecida que tenia a su madre.

Si Hyuuga Hinata era la afortunada que se caso con el gran Uchiha Sasuke, y con el cual había tenido tres hijos, los cuales ahora estaban al cuidado de el. Después de vivir tantos años juntos, ambos comenzaron a tener manías y reacciones que eran del otro.

Por ejemplo, a Sasuke le dio por sonrojarse cuando alguien le decía, o le hacia ver la manera tan dulce y amorosa con la que trataba a Hinata y a sus hijos. Mientras que Hinata aprendió a defenderse y en ocasiones hasta ser un poco ruda en sus enfrentamientos.

-ya se papa, mejor cuéntanos como es que le dijiste a mama que fuera tu novia- Riku había dado en un punto débil de su padre, nadie a acepción de el y Hinata, sabían como habían sido las cosas. –De seguro esa historia tiene más aventura que la que ibas a contarnos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-conociéndote papa, debió de ser todo un reto para ti- le dedico una mirada de burla a su padre como solo un Uchiha es capaz de hacer.- eso sin contar que mama tenia un pretendiente-.

En definitiva esos no eran unos niños cualquiera, parecían conocer a su padre al derecho y al revés, sus debilidades y sus virtudes, cosa que sabían muy bien como aprovechar.

-y ¿para que quieren que les cuente eso? No creo que les interese mucho, mejor volvamos a la historia.- trato de zafarse de contarles a sus hijos la historia de cómo se hizo novio de Hinata, ya que en realidad había sido muy vergonzosa para el.

-vamos papa,… si.- y hay estaba otra vez esa mirada que Sasuke era incapaz de ignorar.

-tu ganas- cero y van tres, se dijo para si mismo. En una sola noche sus hijos lo habían derrotado tres veces.

Mientras Sasuke se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan débil ante esos pequeños, Riku y Kotaro se reían entre ellos, por la manera en que eran capaces de controlar a "el gran vengador Uchiha".

-conocía a Hinata desde que éramos pequeños, pero nunca nos hablamos y dirigimos la palabra mientras estábamos en la academia…-

-eso ya lo sabemos, cuéntanos de cómo se la quitaste a Kiba-

-yo no se la quite a nadie… el no nunca le dijo nada- trato de justificarse ante sus hijos, aunque no le funciono muy bien.

-como sea, igual tú le ganaste.-

-si no ahora tendríamos marcas en la cara, además de oler a perro- Kotaro hizo una mueca de asco ante la idea que le cruzo por la mente.

- y tener cara de perro, como le dice papa a Kiba-

Ambos niños comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez Sasuke también se rio con ellos. En verdad le hacia mucha gracia el pensar como serian esos pequeños que estaban frente a el, si fueran hijos de Kiba Inuzuca.

-bueno empieza ya papa- y otra vez el desesperado de Riku

-bueno, cuando llegue de nuevo a la aldea, Hinata fue la encargada de cuidarme, mientras estaba en el hospital, además de vigilarme para que no volviera a traicionar a la aldea.-

-entonces ¿mama era muy fuerte?-

- y lo sigue siendo tonto, recuerda que siempre le gana a papa- Riku estaba corrigiendo a Kotaro, asiéndole ver como era que Hinata le ganaba a Sasuke.

-ella no me gana… la dejo ganar- si bien era cierto que Sasuke era muy fuerte, cuando estaba al lado de Hinata, sentía como si sus fuerzas se extinguieran y solo pudiera verla a ella, por lo que ella siempre lo derrotaba en los entrenamientos.

-que problemático eres papa- dicho, la compañía de Shikamaru es mala para Riku, pero bueno es su sensei y no podemos hacer mucho, solo esperemos que sea igual de brillante que el. –Ya dinos como le pediste que fuera tu novia-

-Riku, si sigues interrumpiéndome, nunca voy a acabar la historia, así que ya cállate- Sasuke estaba sacando su lado Uchiha, por fin con esos pequeños.

-no te preocupes papa, yo lo callo- y así Kotaro tomo una cinta que estaba en uno de los calones del buro cerca de la cama, y rápidamente se la coloco en la boca a su hermano mayor. –Listo papa- y volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama.

Por su parte a Riku no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse con la cinta en la boca, no sin antes girar sus ojos y creo que hasta dijo un "_tontos"_.

-bueno, como ya dije Hinata estuvo con migo por mucho tiempo, antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo mas que un Hmp. Pero un día, para ser mas exactos, en el festival de Konohana, me decidí a hablarle, bueno por lo menos mas de tres palabras.

Cuando la vi no lo podía creer, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, su cabello largo hacia juego perfectamente con el Kimono que traía puesto, además de que por primera vez la vi maquillada, e pocos palabras era la mujer mas bella que haya visto.- por un momento se quedo en las nubes recordando, aquel momento.

-papa- Kotaro le hablaba, pero el parecía que aun no volvía de su recuerdo. –Papa- por fin reacciono y siguió con su relato.

-a pesar de tener a casi todas las chicas de la aldea a mis pies, su madre nunca se intereso por mí, creo que siempre estuvo encaprichada con el dobe de Naruto-

-entonces ¿que pasaba con Kiba?-

-bueno el siempre la amo en secreto, pero temía decírselo, por temor a perderla como amiga-

-ha, por eso mama nunca lo supo-

-si, pero volvamos a lo importante. En toda la noche no pude acercarme a ella, siempre estaba en compañía de ese tonto de Neji, creo que nunca ha tenido vida propia ese sujeto, pero bueno me las ingenie para poder acercarme a ella.

-¿y como hiciste eso, el tío Neji es un gran ninja?-

-no dudes de mis habilidades hijo- puso su mejor cara estilo Uchiha, no dejaría que su hijo dudara de que es un gran ninja, menos delante de su hijo.

_Hinata caminaba al lado de Neji, juntos pasaban a todos los puestos que se encontraban hay, sin darse cuenta de un sujeto los estaba siguiendo a cada paso que ellos daban. Sasuke no sabia como poder hacer que Neji se apartara de Hinata, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así._

_Siempre todas las chicas rogaban y daban cualquier cosa, y ella tenia que ser la única que no babeara por el. Además de eso, el nunca había echo esas estupideces de seguir a una chica, como un tonto enamorado._

_Al llegar a un puesto donde daban un premio al que lograra sacar un pez del agua, con una maya de papel, a Sasuke sele ocurrió una brillante idea. Nunca había cruzado mas de dos palabras con ella, pero estaba decidido a que esta seria una buena oportunidad._

_Con todas sus habilidades ninja, logro que el pequeño estante donde tenían a todos los peces, se derramara y que cayera justamente en Neji._

_Cuando logro su objetivo fue directo hacia Hinata y la tomo del brazo, jalándola rápidamente hacia afuera de aquel desastre. Mientras Neji y las demás personas trataban de controlar todo ese alboroto, nunca se dio cuenta de que su querida prima ya no estaba._

_A Hinata no le dio tiempo de reclamarle o decirle algo, al percatarse de que era el decidió dejarse llevar, pensaba que tal vez necesitaba algo y no quería que Neji se enterara._

_Sasuke la llevo a montaña donde están esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages, solo que una vez hay, no sabia por que había echo eso. Quería que Hinata se regresara al lado de Neji y lo dejara hay solo, nunca había echo una estupidez igual._

_-ha, Uchiha san ¿le sucede algo?- en verdad le extraño mucho la actitud de el, por lo general ni siquiera le habla, y ahora la "secuestra"._

_Al escuchar la voz de Hinata Sasuke volteo inmediatamente hacia donde ella estaba, ya la había visto antes, pero ahora bajo la luz de la luna y con ese tenue maquillaje que llevaba, hacia que el perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio, no se sentía el mismo, parecía que otro ser se apoderara de su cuerpo._

_Se quedo observándola por mucho tiempo sin decirle nada, sentía que el corazón le palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal, se sentía extrañamente muy estúpido, pero le gustaba esa sensación_

_-¿Uchiha san?- cada vez se preocupaba mas por el, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, tal vez algún Jutsu extraño lo puso así._

_-estoy mal- se decidió por fin a abrir la boca, al ver la cara de angustia que Hinata tenia. –Y es tu culpa-_

_-¿m-mi culpa? ¿p-por que?- desde hace mucho tiempo no tartamudeaba, pero el lograba ponerla nerviosa, y mas si le decía que por su culpa estaba mal._

_-¿en verdad no lo sabes?- se haceros mas a ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.- ¿no lo has notado?-_

_Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza, era incapaz de decirle algo. Pero al notar como el se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, trato de decirle algo._

_-Uchiha san yo n…- no termino de decirle nada, ya que el la había tomado de la cintura, para acercarla a el, al mismo tiempo en que la besaba._

_No lo podía creer, en verdad parecía que ese no era el, Uchiha Sasuke, nunca se ve débil ante nadie, y menos ante una simple chica como ella. Entonces por que al verla y al sentirla tan cerca era incapaz de dominarse, ya no era dueño de su voluntad, ya era de ella._

_A Hinata en un principio le desconcertó la acción del Uchiha hacia ella, pero al sentir la calidez de sus labios, sentía que no podía dejarlos ir, así que rodeo su cuello con sus manos, para tratar de que esa sensación no se perdiera._

_Duraron barios minutos en esa posición, los dos disfrutando del cálido cuerpo del otro, los dos sintiendo algo demasiado extraño y placentero a la vez. Al momento de separarse ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron mirando unos minutos más, al parecer como para tratar de descifrar la mirada del otro._

_-¿cásate con migo?- de repente esas fueron las palabras de Sasuke para Hinata, la cual solo pudo abrir mas sus ojos, ante la sorpresa de tal proposición._

_Por su parte Sasuke no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, que diablos estaba pensando como para decirle algo así, nunca cruzo más de dos palabras y ahora ya le pedía que fuera su mujer. "eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha", eran las palabras que se decía mentalmente una y otra vez, "ahora si ya no te hablara nunca mas". Que bueno que nadie puede escuchar sus pensamientos, si no jurarían que estaba totalmente loco._

_-si- a ciencia cierta Hinata no sabia muy bien por que había aceptado algo así, ella nunca fue muy cercana al Uchiha, es mas apenas y se hablaban, pero algo en su interior la obligo a decir "si".-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- no lo podía creer, después de todo el no era el único loco que le pedía matrimonio a una casi desconocida, si no que esa casi desconocida lo aceptaba._

_-dije que si- no sabia por que, pero cada vez que pronunciaba el "si", se sentía extrañamente mas feliz de lo normal._

_Sasuke se volvió a acercar a ella con la intención de volver a besarla, solo que esta vez antes de hacerlo le dijo algo que el nunca creyó decirle a nadie. Cuando su clan fue destruido, el se propuso restablecerlo a como diera costa, pero nunca planeo lo que esta sintiendo, y mucho menos lo que estaba a punto de decir._

_-te amo Hinata- su aliento choco con los labios de ella, y pudo sentir como su frágil cuerpo se estremecía ante esas palabras. Dibujo un sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas pasión que la anterior._

_Durante el beso Hinata se separa un poco de el, sin romper por completo el contacto para decirle algo que a el, lo estremecería mas que nada en el mundo, pero que a la vez lo pondría muy feliz, cosa que nunca creyó poder sentir en su vida._

_-yo también te amo Sasuke- y así continuo con el veo que por un momento había pospuesto, era una nueva sensación, pero demasiado agradable y embriagadora como para dejarla._

-le di una gran paliza a Neji, y después me lleve a Hinata de ese lugar- el mismo se rio ante lo que le estaba contando a su hijo, ya se parecía a Naruto, al contar las historias de modo en que el salga victorioso.

-¿y mama te dejo hacer eso?- por fin Riku se había soltado de la cinta que tenia en la boca para poder decir algo.

-bueno, no le deje muchas opciones, fue todo tan rápido que no creo que haya sido muy consiente de nada. Además de que ella fue la que me beso primero y me dijo que quería estar con migo, que no creía tener una sola oportunidad a mi lado, pero que no podía dejar de verme y admirarme, en pocas palabras que la volvía loca y no sabia muy bien el por que, además de…-

Y así Sasuke siguió y siguió contándoles a sus hijos la forma en la que Hinata se "había declarado" ante el, en definitiva y confirmando todas mis teorías, las malas mañas en verdad se pegan, ya que a Sasuke se le pego la manía de exagerar sus historias y acomodarlas a su favor, tal y como lo hace Naruto, bueno después de tantos años escuchándolas creo que nadie es capaz de culparlo.

Lo único que no me agrado de la forma en que contaba su historia es que el siempre fue el orgulloso y frio Sasuke, cosa en definitiva en esos momento no lo era, hasta parecía otro totalmente distinto a el.

Pero bueno el siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que los tres pequeños ya se había quedado profundamente dormidos, al parecer el estaba mas concentrado en seguir poniéndose como todo un "gran macho" frente a ellos.

-y luego ella…- por fin se había dado cuenta de que sus hijos se habían dormido con su historia. Los volvió a arropar para que pudieran dormir tranquilos, y beso la frente de cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Sora, la cual ya había dejado en su cuna después de verlos dormir a los otros dos.

-duerman bien- decidió dejarlos un momento, mientras iba por un vaso con agua, en verdad que contar una historia antes de dormir era agotador para la garganta.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con la silueta de su esposa recargada sobre l marco de la puerta que daba al recibidor.

-no es como yo recuerdo esa historia- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, para después ir hasta el y abrazarlo. –Creo que se te olvidaron ciertos detalles.-

-no creo que ellos quieran la verdad.- la beso de la misma forma que la primera vez que lo hizo.-de cómo su padre se vuelve un estúpido, estando contigo-.

-por eso acepte casarme contigo-

-por estúpido- con ella, era un Sasuke que nadie mas tenia el privilegio de conocer.

-no- le dio un rápido beso en los labios para continuar. – Por que eso se llama amor-.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, tal parecía que nunca se cansarían de eso. Después de un momento más Sasuke decidió preguntarle algo muy obvio, pero que hasta ahora no había notado.

-¿desde cuando llegaste?-

-desde que empezaste tu historia- le vivió a mostrar una de sus sonrisas.

-¿y por que no entraste?- arqueo una de sus cejas, en señal de indignación ante ella. – ¿viste como me estaban haciendo sufrir?-

-no era sufrimiento, eres un poco exagerado.- se soltó de su abrazo y camino rumbo a la cocina. –Además para eso eres su padre-

Sasuke corrió tras ella, para seguir reclamándole que lo dejara solo con esos "demonios" que tenia por hijos, pero cuando llego a su lado, no pudo decirle nada más que no fuera un.

-bienvenida a casa- para después volver a besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Mientras tanto en el marco de la puerta de la recamara, Kotaro y Riku observaban toda la escena que sus padre había protagonizado.

-son muy cursis-

-si, pero somos afortunados de tenerlos como padres…b ¿no lo creer Riku?- el pequeño llevaba al sus manos un cojín con el emblema de la familia Hyuuga, mientras que Riku, llevaba una polera con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-eso creo- dio un hondo suspiro para después contestarle de nuevo a su hermano. –volvamos a dormir, después de todo papa se esforzó mucho en esa historia.

-¿tu la creíste?- la duda se hacia presente en su rostro, no podía creer que en verdad su hermano se creyera eso.

-no, conociéndolo el fue el que se lanzo sobre mama, como un tonto enamorado- empezó a caminar rumbo a su cama.

-si, eso mismo creo yo- los dos llegaron a su cama y por fin se decidieron por dormir.

-buenas noches Kotaro- dio un gran bostezo y se rindió ante Morfeo.

-buenas noches Riku… Sora- e igual que su hermano, se durmió.

FIN.

Este es mi primer one-shot, espero y les haya gustado, esperare sus comentarios, así sabré si hago otro o en definitiva me retiro de eso.

N_n

Cuídense bye.


End file.
